Algamosi (Species)
NOT CURRENTLY PLAYABLE Biology Algamosi are unusual creatures, originally related to testate amoeba. There are many different types of Algamosi, but they share a basic biology with very few subsystems. Each Algamosi is generally spherical, with an opening in the “front” that allows it to eat, and a large internal “stomach” area that houses extendable tentacles. Their structure is comprised of many over cells surrounded by thousands of very small cells. Most Algamosi do not have brains, but they share naturally telepathy with other creatures of their own kind. Individuals do not have complex intelligence, but Algamosi become increasingly intelligent as more of them cluster together. Algamosi can be virtually any singular color, but 45% are green 15% are orange, 15% are purple, and 10% are blue, while all other colors constitute the remaining 15%. Algamosi reproduce asexually by splitting in half and receiving genetic modifications when they require new traits. Algamosi Castes The Algamosi Collective has several different "castes". Each Algamosi are designed to fulfill a specific task and are given the natural tools of their caste to that end. Some castes have very specific roles while others are general purpose creatures that can be further retooled to focus their abilities. * Drone. Drones make up the bulk of Algamosi populations. They perform most economic and military tasks for the collective. Drones are usually 3 to 7ft in diameter, but some forms are up to 28 feet. Drones have further sub-sub-species that are specialized for various tasks. * Alpha. Alphas are the size of large drones (7 to 28ft). They have greater telepathic power than their lesser kin and use it to micromanage the collective’s actions. Alphas are also able to telepathically communicate with non-Algamosi. * Disseminator. Disseminators are gigantic Algamosi that have a far larger telepathic range and power than any other Algamosi. They have the ability to coordinate data from several million smaller Algamosi or project their data across the cosmos. Disseminators are over 300ft in diameter and live in space so as to not be crushed by their own weight. Non-Algamosi who attempt to speak to a Disseminator may be injured by its sheer telepathic power. * King. King Algamosi are the centers of the telepathic network. Some are terrestrial and range from 25 to 40ft while the spaceborne Kings are the size of Disseminators. King Algamosi have vastly different structure than others of their kind as they have specialized cell clusters that function more like the brains of other creatures. They also lack the typical stomach clusters of other Algamosi and so they must be fed specialized diets. King Algamosi can actually develop individual personalities, but are still subject to the overall will of the collective. Kings can only speak to Disseminators and other Kings. * Free Agent. Free Agents are the only Algamosi that are free of the collective’s telepathic network. They can still speak to Alphas and Disseminators, but Free Agents are designed to leave Algamosi territory and explore the universe. They also serve as envoys and potentially spies. Some Free Agents simply take their freedom and wander off to live their own lives. Free agents are the size of small drones (3 to 7ft) and have the ability to think independently and rewrite their own genetic code if necessary. Players may play as a Free Agent, but they may only play the Algamosi class. History In the early 21st century, the Crocodile Kingdom created the first Algamosi as a weapon to fight the Otter republic. They immediately turned on their creators and began their own war with drove the Crocodile Kingdom into space. The Otters also abandoned Kic Osuru, leaving the northern and eastern regions to the Algamosi. Like most other nations, the Algamosi flung ships far and wide during the Second Colonial Age, changing their capital to Donasion. They were immensely successful due to their hearty and adaptable nature. They eventually became the most powerful nation in known space. The power of the Algamosi was broken by their loss of the Intergalactic War (2290-2330), and they have slowly been rebuilding the power base of the collective ever since. Government The Algamosi Collective is a hive mind. Kings are capable of semi-independent thought, but they will not rebel against the general consensus. Non-Algamosi are not allowed, or rather not capable of being a part of the government, although some of them do live in Algamosi colonies. Foreigners are barred from military service but are allowed to live wherever they want and do business as they see fit in the rather open market. Algamosi do not fear the economic influence of outsiders as their hivemind driven economy is difficult to navigate, but the Otters have managed to entrench themselves as the primary trade power in Algamosi space. Diplomacy Friendly: Lemur Kingdom, Penguin Empire, Felionus Empire, Crocodile Confederation Neutral: Human Federation, Penguin Confederation, Various Independent Factions Hostile: Otter Republic, Rabbit Kingdom Religion The Algamosi collective has not reached a consensus on any maters of religion. The most hotly "debated" topic within the hivemind is whether the Algamosi would be allowed to enter an afterlife if one did indeed exist. Since no agreement has been reached, the Collective does not maintain any particular belief. Most Free Agents follow suit, but some adopt the faiths of other species. Playing an Algamosi * No SAID stat buffs. * You start the game with one less level than everyone else. In other words, if the party starts at level 5 you can only be level 4. If the party starts at level 2 you will be level 1. You may not start with 0 levels. * Weapons that you buy cost +30% more due to your strange body type unless they are manufactured by an Algamosi company. * You may not use melee weapons * You may not wear armor meant for other species. * You can communicate telepathically with anyone within 5 spaces. * You may only have the "Algamosi" class. * The rules about cybernetics and genetic modification will be different for you, and purchase will be +20% more expensive unless performed by another Algamosi. Category:Species